My Redemption
by Cybella
Summary: During Dean and Seth's match at Hell in a Cell 2014, Seth gets injured. He's told that he might not wrestle again and falls into depression. He then gets help from certain people that he didn't expect.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

My name is Seth Rollins. I go by many names. "The Aerialist" "The Architect" and recently "The (Undisputed) Future of WWE" and "Mr. Money in the Bank". I represent these names very well as you can from what I can do in the ring. To the people who say otherwise, I don't worry about them. They don't know me or what I can do. How can they? They don't walk in my shoes. They don't know what I've been through. They don't know what I had to do to make it to the top. They don't understand.

This job is my dream. It's what I was born to do. I'm not going to fade in the background and watch everyone around me get what I deserve. The "WWE World Heavyweight Championship". This is what I broke The Shield up for and I don't regret it. You have to do what you have to do to survive in this business. My "business" partners will soon understand that, if they hadn't already. Speaking of, I have a match against my former partner at "Hell in a Cell".

You know that one match that will change everything in your career whether you knew it or not. That one match where anything can happen in a blink of an eye. That's what I think of this match. I've never been in a match like this before. I've seen it on TV, and I thought it was great. Recently I was in the ring with Mick Foley and he told me about some of the things that happened to him when he was in these matches. He said these matches will change you, break you, and make you into a whole another person. Anything can happen. I blew it off at the time. I'm cocky like that. Maybe I'll chalk it up to not understanding at the time. Like I said, I never been in this match before.

Later, I realized he was right, as much as I hate to admit it. I should've listen, but I didn't. I'm stubborn. I don't like people telling me what to do and how I should do things. Mick Foley was right. "Hell in a Cell" does change you. I just never knew how much.


	2. Chapter 1

Seth was standing by the guerrilla waiting for his match to come up. He was watching the match before his, AJ Lee vs. Paige. He wasn't exactly interested in the match, more so it was something to do to pass the time. He thought about what had happened in the weeks that led up this Pay-Per-View and felt himself getting pissed. All because of one person. Dean Ambrose. Dean had cost him matches, number 1 contender's spots and many other opportunities to the get WWE World Heavyweight Championship. He couldn't understand why Dean was mad. Yes, Seth broke up The Shield, but it was for the better. Dean should've known that they weren't going to stay a group for very long. They had ran rough shot over everybody. Why would he be mad about this?

Seth didn't get it and he probably never will. He broke out of his musing when he heard AJ's music played through the arena. He watched as AJ skipped up the ramp with her title, through the curtain and pass him without a single thought. A minute later, Paige walked passed him as well with a pissed off look on her face. Finally, it was his turn. All of his hard work came to this point of time. Seth blew out a breath and waited for his music to play. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Dean walking towards him. Dean had a steely look in his eyes as he stared at Seth. He stopped in front of Seth and smirked.

"What do you want Dean?" Seth asked

"Your head on a silver platter or your guts. Either one will be fine."

Seth sighed and shook his head. He was about to say something, but Dean continued.

"You're going to pay for what you did and I'm going to enjoy dishing out the punishment."

Dean's music played and he walked through the curtain and towards the cell. Seth shook his head. He couldn't let Dean get into his head. This was his moment and nothing was going to stop him. Seth's music played and he walked through the curtain and to the cell. He saw Dean in the cell with kendo sticks and chairs strewn in the ring. He got into the cell and a referee closed and locked the cell. He got into the ring with Dean and the bell rang. Seth and Dean went at it. Punches were thrown. The cell was used in every which way possible. Dean threw Seth against the cell so many times that Seth face broke open and blood began pouring out. Seth managed to get some offense as well. He got one of the kendo sticks and hit Dean across the back, stomach and legs.

"You're never going to win Dean. Get that pipe dream out of your head."

Seth hit Dean again and went to get a chair. He turned around and got a kendo stick to the stomach for his troubles. He doubled over in pain as Dean hit him across the back again and again.

"I'm gonna make you my bitch!"

Dean went for "Dirty Deeds" but Seth got out of the way. He wiped more blood away from his eyes and grabbed a chair. He hit Dean with the chair and watched as Dean fell to the ring. He hit Dean again and again until the chair was bent in half. Seth through it out of the ring and grabbed Dean by his head. Dean had a pained look on his as he stared back at Seth.

"You need to get over it. The Shield is done and over."

Those words angered Dean and he pushed Seth away from him. He punched Seth in the face, causing more blood to pour out. He pulled Seth towards the ropes, causing Seth to bounce off the ropes and towards another punch from Dean. Seth fell to the canvas and Dean went for a cover, but got a two count. Dean grabbed another chair and hit Seth in the stomach, causing Seth to move away from Dean. Dean got out of the ring, pulled the apron up, and looked under the ring. He got up and put cinder blocks into the ring. Dean himself got back into the ring and took the cinder blocks to where Seth was at. He stacked them up and grabbed Seth by the hair.

"You should've never betrayed me and Roman brother. You went against everything we were about and that can never be forgiven. I love you brother, but you got pay."

Dean placed a kiss on Seth's forehead and put Seth's head on the cinder blocks. Dean ran the ropes and was about to execute the curb stomp but Seth moved away before he could do so. Seth began to move away from Dean, pleading with him to stop. Dean grabbed one of the cinder blocks and stalked towards Seth, smirking. Seth managed to get up and pleaded with Dean again. Dean threw the cinder block, which caused Seth to duck out of the way and the cinder block to hit the steel cage and smash into pieces. Seth looked back at Dean in shock. He could believe Dean tried to end his career like that. Granted he tried to do the same a few months ago, but still.

Dean grabbed Seth, hits "Dirty Deeds", and went for a cover but, got a one count. Seth got out of the ring and went towards the door. He banged on the door, trying to get the referee to open it quickly. He looked back to see Dean coming after him with a kendo stick. Dean managed to hit Seth just as the ref opened the door. Seth pushed Dean into the steel post of the ring and stepped onto the steel steps. Before he could walk down the steps, Dean grabbed onto him, trying to bring him back into the ring. Seth pushed him away and managed to jump and hanged onto to the top of the door frame of the steel cage. He pulled himself up as if he was doing a chin up and managed to get on top of the cage. He managed to get himself to the middle of the top of the cage. The crowd went crazy as Seth looked back and saw Dean doing the same thing he did and getting himself on top of the cage.

The crowd was chanting "Don't fall down!" as Seth and Dean fought on top of the cage. Both had some close calls when they almost fell off of the cage. Seth punched Dean in the face and began to berate him. He then began to push Dean back, daring Dean to do something. Which Dean this. Dean landed an uppercut on Seth before brawling with him again. The crowd was chanting "This is awesome!" As they continued to fight, they were getting close to the edge of the cage without realizing it. The crowd and the commentators were going crazy. The referees were trying to find some way get their attention, but it was no use.

By the time Seth and Dean realize what was going on, it was too late. Seth felt himself slipping over the edge and was trying to move in the opposite direction, but he still fell over. Dean tried to grab onto Seth's hands, but that was no use. Seth fell off of the cage and to the floor with a sickening thud. Everything was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Dean looked over the cage with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what had happened. He was furious at Seth for what he did, but he didn't want this to happen. He managed to get down the cage as doctors crowd around Seth. They poked and prod Seth, trying to see if anything was broken or pierced. Once they determined that Seth could be moved, they put something around his neck to keep it stabilized.

Dean was trying to talk to one of the doctors to find out was going on, but kept getting pushed away. The doctors managed to get Seth onto a stretcher and pushed him towards backstage with Dean following them. The crowd couldn't believe what had happened. The commentators began talking about what had happened and replayed how Seth had fallen off the cage while Vince McMahon came out to talk to the crowd. Backstage, the doctors put Seth into the ambulance and Dean got into the ambulance with him after threatening the doctor. A minute later, the ambulance was on its way to the hospital.


	3. Introlude

Well, now you know what happened to me. Pretty fucked up huh? I guess you could say this is Karma biting me in the ass for what I did. I don't want to say it, but Mick Foley was right all along and my stupid ass didn't want to believe. I thought I knew what I was doing and nobody could tell me otherwise. Silly me right? I thought I was on top of the world and I literally was, until it all came crashing down on me. I should've listened, but I didn't and there is a huge possibility that I'm gonna pay for it. I always try not to court chaos, but it always has a way of coming into my life. It will always be a part of me whether I like it or not. I thought I had done the right thing by breaking up The Shield at the time, but I guess Fate has a way to slapping me back to reality. What happens next will be the turning point in my career of whether or not I come back to wrestling.


	4. Chapter 2

Two days later, Seth woke up to beeping noises and a lot of pain in his lower back. He hissed and looked around to see that he was in a hospital and the beeping noise was a heart monitor. He then looked to his left and saw that Dean sleeping in one of the chairs. Seth got confused. He wondered why Dean was sitting there after everything they been through.

"Hey!" Seth groaned out

Dean's eyes snapped open as he yawned and stretched. He looked over at Seth and was surprised to see him awaked.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A minute." Seth said

"I'll get the nurse."

Dean got up and walked out of the door. A minute later, Dean came back with the nurse who began checking Seth's vital signs. Once she was done with that, she left the room saying she'll come back with the doctor. Once they were alone, Seth looked at Dean.

"How long was I out?"

Dean sighed.

"Two days."

"Why did you stay?"

Dean looked up.

"What?"

"Why did you stay here with me?" Seth asked

"You're still my brother Seth. No matter what goes on between us, you're still family. I couldn't leave you hanging like that." Dean said

Seth couldn't believe it. He thought Dean would've left him, but he realized now that there was a lot about Dean he didn't know.

"What happened?"

"It all depends on what you remember."

"I remembered us fighting on top of the cage and then darkness."

"You fell off the cage. You tried to regain your balance, but it didn't help. I tried grabbing your hands, but by then it was too late. By the time I got down from the cage, you were passed out and EMT's rushed over to you"

Seth's eyes got wide. He tried to move his body, but he couldn't.

"Why can't I move?"

Before Dean could say anything, the doctor and nurse came in.

"Welcome back Seth." The doctor said.

"Why can't I move?" Seth asked

"When you came in, we had to do all kinds of tests to figure out what was going on. When we were done, the results were kind of 50/50. We are happy to say that there was no brain damage of any kind, and your neck is okay. That's the good part. Here's the bad part. There is internal bruising, four broken vertebrae and multiple lumbar herniated disks. We had to do surgery to repair your back and we had to strap you down so you wouldn't move. Once you get well enough, we'll have you start on physical therapy."

Seth stared at the doctor in shock. All that he knew had crumbled around him. His life as he knew it was over. His dreams to be WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Hell, being in the ring in general. This was all he knew ever since his first match.

"How long am I out?" Seth asked.

"I don't know yet. It depends on your body and how well it takes to the physical therapy. Sometimes it could take from six months to a couple of years." The doctor said.

Seth began to cry. Tears streamed down his face. It's official. His career was over. He couldn't hear the doctor talking to Dean. All he could think about was that he couldn't get into the ring again. His career was over. He looked over at Dean just as the doctor and the nurse left.

"What did they say?" Seth asked

"Just to make sure that you are well rested and they will figure out when you can leave the hospital and start therapy."

Seth nodded.

"Did anybody else come?"

"Yeah. Roman, Paige, and Solomon came the day you were in surgery. They had to threaten the poor receptionist to find out what room you were in."

Seth chuckled.

"Also your parents and your girlfriend Tasha getting on a plane as we speak. The Usos, Naomi, Alicia and John Cena came in yesterday. All of them left get well cards and gifts on the chair across from you."

Seth looked over to where the chair was to see gifts and cards laying there. He was surprised. He didn't think anybody would like him after what he had done.

"The Authority never showed up."

Seth scoffed.

"Figures. Dean?"

Dean looked over at Seth.

"What?"

"Thank you for staying with me even though you didn't have to."

"You're welcome. I told you that you're still my brother."

"What am I going to do now?"

"You're going to get better." Dean said "And I'm going to help you."

"I'm going to help you as well."

Seth and Dean looked up to see…


	5. Chapter 3

Former wrestler Lita stood at the door with a smile on her face. Seth couldn't help but stare at her. He had a crush on her when he was younger, watching her wrestling with Team Extreme. Dean got up and gave Lita a hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I heard about what happened and got here as soon as I could. I wanted to see if everything's okay." Lita said as she looked at Seth

"Everything is so-so. Doctor said that there was no brain damage, my neck was okay, internal bruising, four broken vertebrae, and multiple lumbar herniated disks. They had to do surgery to repair everything and that's why I'm strapped down like this."

Lita winced at what Seth told her. She thought she had it bad when she broke her neck when she was wrestling, but this is a lot worse.

"How long did they say you were out?"

"They said it depends on my body and how well the physical therapy goes, so anywhere from six months to a couple of years."

Dean saw the look in Seth's eyes. Seth wanted to be back in the ring as soon as possible, but he also knew that there was the possibility he might not be back in the ring. Dean knew that feeling.

"When do you get out of the hospital?"

"The doctors said they'll have to figure that out soon." Said Dean

Lita shook her head.

"Well, the other reason I'm here because I and another person are going to help you along with your friends once you get out of the hospital. We're going to make sure you get back to that ring no matter how long it takes."

Seth smiled and nodded.

"Who is it?"

"You'll find out later."

Four weeks later, Seth was well enough to get out of the hospital and went back to his apartment. His girlfriend Tasha stayed with him for the next few months to help around the apartment, and to help Seth with the physical therapy the doctors had him do. Seth still hadn't heard from the Authority and that let him know that they never cared about him from the start. He felt stupid for even siding with them and thinking that they would help him. He would always tell Tasha that, and Tasha would never agree with him. She would always say that mistakes were made and that it's better to learn from them.

Dean and Roman would say the same thing. They had already forgiven him a long time ago. They also help with Seth's exercises making sure he does them every day. Seth had wear crocs for a while and he hated that. His friends would tease and torment him for hours. He also hated the fact that he couldn't wear his skinny jeans as well, but he knew it was for the best.

Lita came by a few times to see how Seth was doing and told him she'll start helping him getting back into shape within the next week and she'll bring her friend with her. Seth was starting to feel depressed. He wanted to get back into the ring soon, but knew he couldn't. He was grateful that everyone had wanted to help him after what he did. Seth thought about the friend Lita told him about. Who could this person be? He just hoped that whoever Lita's friend was would help him.


	6. Chapter 4

A week later, Seth went to the doctor and was told that his back and vertebrae was starting to get better. There was still a dull ache from the internal bruising but, that was to be expected. He was stiff in some places and was told to keep up with his exercises. He was able to lift weights, but was told to start at 10 lbs. He still had to wear baggy clothes, which he still hated, but he wasn't wearing crocs anymore.

He, Dean, and Roman were back to being best friends like they were in NXT. He still couldn't get over the fact that they wanted to talk to him, let alone be around him. More of his co-workers were starting to talk to him again and some of them actually help him with getting better again. He still hadn't heard anything from the authority and recently found out that he had been replaced with another wrestler from NXt named Leo Harlem and Leo won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. That pissed him off greatly. He couldn't wait to get back into the ring and wipe the smug looks of their faces. Revenge will be so sweet.

As Seth was cleaning up his apartment, he heard the doorbell rang. He went to the door and opened it to see Dean and Roman standing there in their gym clothes. Both had walked in and Seth closed the door.

"What are doing here?" Seth asked

"We came to get you." Dean said

"For what?"

"Lita called us and said to come get you. Her friend is here and wants to talk to you so you need to get dressed." Said Roman

Seth looked confused but went to get dressed. Then Dean and Roman took him to the gym where Lita was at. They walked into the building, looking for Lita and found her talking to a guy with long brown hair. They couldn't see his face as the guy's back was towards them. They noticed Lita waving at them and walked towards her and the guy she was talking to.

"Hey guys." Lita said as she hugged all three of them.

"Hey. What's going on?" Seth asked

"I want you to meet my friend I told you about."

The guy turned around to reveal himself as Dean, Seth and Roman stood there wide eyed and in shock.

"So, let's get started. Shall we?"


	7. Chapter 5

Seth, Roman, and Dean couldn't believe their eyes. Standing in front of them was the legendary Shawn Michaels. Shawn looked at the three of them and started chuckling.

"Hey guys. How are you?"

The three guys began stammering out their hellos. Lita busted out laughing. She had never seen the guys like this before. It made her wish she had her camera to record it.

"Guys snap out of it. You've all seen Shawn before."

The guys had the decency to blush. Shawn couldn't help but to chuckle again.

"Now that we got that out of the way, the reason I'm here is because I'm helping you train. I've been to a couple of Raws and I don't like the way Hunter has done things."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"He has completely change. He's started talking about how Seth was the weak link of the Authority and how they were only using him to get the championship onto their side. He stated that he was glad that Seth got injured when he did because he was going to ways to get rid of him ayways. He's been firing superstars left and right for no reasons. Stephanie's no better. She's been putting Divas in handicap matches against some of the guys and telling them that if they don't win, they'll be fired. I had to stop the few they had going on before it got worse. The rookie they have, Leo, has got the biggest ego I have ever seen, and I've seen ego. He's been talking about how he's replaced Seth in the Authority and nobody can take his place. He's been bullying a lot of people."

The guys were shocked. Dean and Roman especially. They couldn't believe that it had gotten this out of hand.

"I thought Triple H was your friend." Said Seth

"He is, or he was. I don't like this version of him. He's power hungry and I want to put a stop to this. Which is why I'm helping you. You may not know this, but people have been walking out of the shows. They have been canceling their subscription to the network. The rating have been plummeting. Hunter doesn't care."

"Let's get started then." Seth said

"Great." Lita said

They started off with the warm-ups for a while then began their training. Lita and Shawn worked them hard. Not so much Seth as he did Roman and Dean. Two hours later, they took a break.

"Is your back hurting Seth?" Dean asked

"Not really. I can move a lot better than I once did. "

"That's good. When's your next appointment?"

"Next week. They wanted to see how my back's doing and to do an x-ray."

Dean nodded. He felt kind of guilty for what happened to Seth during that match at Hell in a Cell. All because he wanted to get revenge for the break-up of the Shield.

"Stop it Dean."

Dean snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Seth.

"Stop what?"

"I know that look. You're feeling guilty about what happened at our match and it's not your fault."

"Yes it was-"

"No it's not. It was a freak accident. It could've happened to anyone."

"I was blinded by revenge."

"You had every right to get revenge. I was the douche bag that broke everything up. If anybody was at fault, it was me. I was the one blinded by everything I was told by the Authority and the gold and it took me having this accident to realize who really had my back. I'm not making that mistake again."

Dean nodded, not wanting to argue with Seth. He still felt guilty about what had happened. He couldn't get the image of Seth falling off of the cage out of his head. He had nightmares about it.

"You guys ready to go?"

Dean and Seth looked up to see Roman standing in front of them.

"It's time already?" Dean asked

"Yeah. Lita and Shawn said they have some new moves to show us."

"We'll be there in a minute.

Roman nodded and went back to where Lita and Shawn was. Dean and Seth got up. Seth looked at Dean and held out his fist.

"Dean, Let's find a way to move on and take the Authority down for good this time. Make them regret for crossing us."

Dean looked back at Seth and held out his fist towards Seth.

"Yeah."


	8. Chapter 6

Two hours later, the workout was done, and Roman and Dean went to their apartments to clean up before meeting up at Seth's apartment. Seth was taking a shower while Dean and Roman stood in the kitchen.

"What did you and Seth talk about?" Roman asked.

"His back." Dean said

"How is it?"

"It's doing great. He has another appointment next week and the doctors are doing another x-ray."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"He wants me to stop feeling guilty."

"You should. Neither one of you knew it was going to happen."

"That's what he said. "

"You still feeling guilty."

"I always will. I don't think it will go away until he's 100% better."

Seth walks into the kitchen and sees the gloomy looks on Dean's and Roman's faces.

"What's with the downtrodden looks?" Seth asks

"Nothing. Just talking." Roman said

Seth looks at Dean who avoids his glance.

"Dean?"

"Everything's fine Seth. Nothing to worry about."

Seth didn't look convinced, but he nodded.

"What do you want to do now?"

"We got to plan." Dean said

Seth and Roman looked at Dean confused.

"What are you talking about?" Roman asked

"You'll see." Dean said before walking out of the door. Seth and Roman looked at each other before running after Dean.

"Why can't he be normal for once?" Roman asked

"Then he wouldn't be the Dean we know. Besides, being normal is overrated." Seth said


End file.
